paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Each Other's Guardian Angels
Hey guys, it's FlamingPup! As promised, here is my belated Halloween special! (PS: It's not actually just ONE story, but a conglomeration of a few different stories into a sort of hub. You could say, rather, that it's broken into chapters. Each "Chapter" will be uploaded 1-2 days after the last, so I hope to have this done by Veteran's day, as I have another special planned for that. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!) The Underdog: Rubble was afraid of spiders. Big spiders, little spiders, even non-poisonous spiders. They were just creepy to him! So, when he was dreaming, his imagination took over, and made them far more terrifying. Tonight, the night before Halloween, just happened to be one of such nights. He dreamed that he was dressed up as his favorite superhero: Apollo the Super-pup! In his dream, Rubble awoke before the rest of his friends in the PAW Patrol. Just at sunrise, in fact! He donned his costume, and roamed Adventure Bay, helping out the citizens with their daily tasks. If Mr. Porter needed a few oranges, Rubble on the Double! If Farmer Yumi asked for a couple holes to be dug, Rubble on the Double! Heck, even if Kali just wanted a playmate, you guessed it, Rubble on the Double! It seemed everyone was satisfied, and just in time for breakfast! However, on the way back to the Lookout, his foot got caught on something. He looked down, wondering what it was. To his horror, it was wrapped in spider webbing! "Uh oh..." Rubble said, worriedly. Soon, more of his legs got wrapped up, and the little bulldog started to panic. His worst fear now had him in it's clutches. He started worrying that nobody would find him in time. After all, with webbing this big, he assumed it must've been a huge spider! And when the spider came into view, Rubble knew, dreadfully, that his assumption was right. It was nearly 30 feet tall! The fearsome arachnid inched it's way towards the poor construction pup, as his terrified whines echoed across the bridge. However, just before the beast could reach Rubble, he heard a familiar voice call out, "Don't worry Rubble, I'll save you!" Why, it was none other than the leader of the PAW Patrol, Ryder! The young boy sped towards the web on his trusty A.T.V, as the sound of the engine sacred the spider away! Within seconds, it had retreated to whenceforth it came, and Rubble was now in the clear! "Ryder! Thank goodness you found me!" he shouted with relief blanketing his tone, as the 10 Year old carefully undid the silk around the young bulldog's ankles. Ryder's reply was swift and sweet, "No problem Rubble. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" And then, the young pup awoke from his slumber. "What a dream that was!" he thought to himself out loud. It was, in fact, breakfast time in actuality. Strangely enough, however, none of the others seemed to be up and about! Perhaps they were tired from all the training they'd been doing the past week. "Oh well...more for me!" Rubble quipped, figuring the others simply needed a little extra rest. (What follows is a short conversation between Ryder and Rubble) Rubble: *Yawns, walking into the Lookout* Morning Ryder! Ryder: Morning Rubble! You're up early! Rubble: Well, I think the others are just a little zonked out after training. Ryder: Fair enough. Let's go check on them. Rubble: Good idea. Follow me! (End conversation) And so, they went to check on their friends, the fellow members of the PAW Patrol. However, they would soon find out that it wasn't just fatigue that had kept the poor pups down... Next chapter coming soon!